Federschweif
'''Federschweif' (Original: Feathertail) ist eine silbergrau gestreifte Kätzin mit großen, blauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Geheimnis des Waldes Federjunges' und Sturmjunges' Mutter Silberfluss starb bei ihrer Geburt an den Sonnenfelsen und die beiden Kleinen wurden zuerst im DonnerClan von Goldblüte mit deren beiden eigenen Jungen Brombeerjunges und Bernsteinjunges gesäugt. Am Ende des dritten Buches wechselte ihr Vater Graustreif zusammen mit seinen beiden Jungen aus dem DonnerClan in den FlussClan, um sich besser um seine Jungen kümmern zu können. Vor dem Sturm Als im DonnerClan-Territorium das Feuer wütete und dieser im FlussClan aufgenommen wurde, zeigte Graustreif seinem besten Freund Feuerherz seine Jungen. Gefährliche Spuren Die FlussClan-Königin Moospelz erzählt Graustreif, dass sie und ihr Bruder Sturmjunges zu Schülern ernannt worden seien. Ihr Mentoren sind Nebelfuß und Steinfell. Stunde der Finsternis Tigerstern wollte sie und ihren Bruder umbringen, weil ihre Eltern aus verschiedenen Clans stammten - ebenso wie Steinfell, der von Dunkelstreif und Schwarzfuß getötet wurde, als er die Schüler zu schützen versuchte. Nebelfuß, Graustreif und Feuerstern konnten die beiden Schüler jedoch mit der Hilfe von Rabenpfote befreien und fliehen. Federpfote kämpfte mit Sturmpfote an der Seite des LöwenClans gegen den BlutClan.Gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern Brombeerpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Aschenpfote und ihrem Bruder Sturmpfote konnten sie den Tod an Weißpelz von Knochen rächen. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission ''folgt Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht Sie erhält einen Traum vom SternenClan. Darin sagt ihr Eichenherz, der ehemalige Zweite Anführer des FlussClans, dass sie sich zusammen mit einer Katze aus jedem Clan (Brombeerkralle aus dem DonnerClan, Krähenpfote aus dem WindClan, Bernsteinpelz aus dem SchattenClan) auf die Suche nach "Mitternacht " machen soll. Sturmpelz begleitete sie auf der harten Reise, um sie zu beschützen. Auf der Reise kommt sie Krähenpfote sehr nahe. Sie war die einzige, die ihn wirklich verstand. thumb|Federschweif auf dem Cover von Moonrise Mondschein Die Katzen haben Mitternacht, eine Dächsin, gefunden. Diese prophezeit ihnen, dass großes Unheil über den Wald hereinbricht. Die Katzen, auch Federschweif, wollen auf schnellstem Weg nach Hause. Doch im Gebirge hält sie ein Katzenstamm, der Stamm des eilenden Wassers, auf. Sie haben von ihren Ahnen die Prophezeiung erhalten, dass eine silberne Katze sie von Scharfzahn, einem Berglöwen, befreien wird. Erst denken alle, dass Sturmpelz die silberne Katze ist. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass damit Federschweif gemeint ist. Die Katzen stellen Scharfzahn eine Falle mit Todesbeeren, diese schlägt aber fehl. Um den Stamm, ihre Freunde und insbesondere Krähenpfote zu retten, springt Federschweif an einen spitzen Felsen, der in der Höhle an der Decke hängt, genau über Scharfzahn. Der Fels stürzt hinunter und tötet Scharfzahn. Federschweif landet neben ihm, sie sagt zu Krähenpfote, das sie ihn nie verlassen wird. Aber Federschweif überlebt den Sturz nicht, sie stirbt sofort. Sie starb eines ehrenhaften Todes, um ihre Clan-Kameraden und den Stamm zu retten. Sie wird von Silberfluss zum SternenClan begleitet. Sie sagt ihrem Bruder und Krähenfeder(damals Krähenpfote) dass sie nicht um sie trauern sollten. Morgenröte Als Sturmpelz ihrem Vater Graustreif erzählt, dass Federschweif gestorben sei, ist dieser sehr traurig, da sie ihrer Mutter Silberfluss so ähnlich sah. Sternenglanz Blattpfote träumt von Federschweif. Aber Federschweif taucht auch auf, als Blattpfote zusammen mit Ampferschweif den Mondsee endeckt. Blattpfote ist anfangs überrascht, da sie annahm, dass Federschweif mit den Ahnen des Stammes jagt, doch Federschweif erklärt ihr, dass sie in beiden Himmeln wandelt. Sie sagt zudem, dass sie die Clans niemals vergessen wird, egal wo sie ist. Später verrät sie, dass sie stolz bei Krähenfeders Kriegerzeremonie zugesehen hat. Sie bittet die Schülerin außerdem Krähenfeder ausrichten, dass sie ihn noch immer liebt, er jedoch nicht mehr trauern und die Augen nicht vor den anderen Katzen verschließen sollte. Nachdem Blattpfote ihr versichert, dass sie es ihm ausrichten wird, verschwindet sie. Dämmerung Sie taucht in den Träumen von Blattsee auf, damit sie Mottenflügel etwas ausrichtet, da Federschweif sie nicht erreichen kann, weil sie nicht an den SternenClan glaubt. Blattsee denkt, dass Federschweif es ihr übel nimmt dass sie sich mit Krähenfeder trifft und nimmt an, dass dies der Grund ist warum Federschweif ihr erscheint. Doch dem ist nicht so, denn Federschweif sagt, dass sie nur das beste für Krähenfeder möchte, was ihn glücklich macht, und Blattsee macht ihn glücklich. Sonnenuntergang Während Blaustern Blattsee als neue Heiler-Katze des DonnerClans willkommen heißt, sieht diese einige SternenClan-Katzen um den Teich herum sitzen. Darunter sind auch Federschweif und ihre Mutter Silberfluss, die nebeneinander sitzen. Sie erscheint Blattsee im Traum und zusammen besuchen sie Maulbeerpfote. Diese erkennt, dass Federschweif eine SternenClan-Katze ist, die nach FlussClan riecht, aber sie hat sie noch nie gesehen. Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger ''folgt Familie thumb *Mutter: Silberfluss *Vater: Graustreif *Bruder: Sturmpelz *Ziehmutter: Moospelz *Großmütter: Willowbreeze, Glanzfell *Großväter: Streifenstern, Flickenpelz *Onkel: Langschweif *Halbschwestern: Briarlight, Blossomfall *Halbbruder: Bumblestripe *Nichte: Lark That Sings at Dawn *Neffe: Pine That Clings to Rock Sonstiges *Federschweif wird in Mitternacht mit grau geflecktem Fell beschrieben. *Sie hat DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Graustreif aus diesem stammt. *Sie hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Urgroßvater Reedfeather aus dem WindClan ist. *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Flickenpelz der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Stamm der ewigen Jagd